Don't You (Forget About Me)
by WrappedInARiddle
Summary: Four years after graduation Brooke and Lucas return to Tree Hill to reconnect with some old friends. Just a short one-shot for dianehermans. Brucas centered, with a little interactions with Peyton. Please review, review, review! BRUCAS fluff. By request this is now a two-shot... :)
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Four years after graduation Brooke and Lucas return to Tree Hill to reconnect with some old friends. Will the reunion with Peyton Sawyer be naughty or nice? Just a short one-shot.

 **Author's Note:** Hello Everyone! So I had some time tonight I thought I would out the finishing touches on a one shot the lovely Dianehermans sent me. :) Hope you all like it!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything OTH related, if I did the show would have gone in a completely different direction.

* * *

 _ **Don't You (Forget About Me)**_

"I can't believe we are back in Tree Hill broody," Brooke smiled as she looked down at the Rivercourt, "Can you believe we've been gone for four years?"

Lucas slid his arms around Brooke's waist, he placed his head on her shoulder, "No. With mom and Lily moving to New Zealand with Andy I didn't have a reason to come home."

Brooke shrugged, "Me neither. My parents bailed the second they could." She spun and was soon face to face with Lucas. Did your brother say what this meeting was about?"

"Nope, the email just said we needed to meet him at the cafe this afternoon." Lucas scanned the ground and saw all the faded signatures, "I can't believe when we graduated we weren't together. It's hard to imagine a time when you weren't mine." He said before he kicked the ground that read _Brooke loves Chase_.

"It's still so cute that you get jealous broody." Brooke kissed him passionately, "We've been together almost three years, do you really think I have eyes for anyone else?"

"No, but one can never be to careful," Lucas scooped Brooke up into his arms and carried her back to the jeep, "When you walk around with Brooke Davis on your arm."

* * *

"B. Davis is that you?" Peyton says with a smile.

"P. Sawyer," Brooke slides out of the booth to give her old best friend a hug, "Did you get the invite too?"

"I did," Peyton brushed a few strands of hair behind her ear, the women slid back into the booth, "Haley has done a great job keeping this place going. Karen would be proud."

"I think it was mostly Deb and Skills. Haley and Nathan have only been back in Tree Hill for the last six months or so." Brooke smiled, "But I agree it does look great. It's like stepping back in time, which reminds me I went by the Rivercourt earlier. As if I didn't feel old enough seeing the spray paint all worn and cracked made me sad. Has it really been four years since we graduated?"

"I know what you mean." Peyton kept scanning the room. "With my dad being on a boat mostly off the coast of South America I didn't have any reason to come back here. So I just stayed in Los Angeles."

Brooke noticed Peyton's wandering eyes, "Are you searching for someone in particular, I can help you look."

Peyton's cheeks reddened, "I was looking for Luke. Do you know if he's here yet? I have really missed him." Peyton conceded biting her lip.

Brooke kinked her eyebrow then decided to go with her hunch, "I haven't seen him yet."

"Good, I beat him here." Peyton's eyes narrowed, "I wonder if he's single. I have to get him back Brooke, my life has been a disaster since I turned down his marriage proposal."

'Same old Peyton,' Brooke thought, 'her life is a mess and it's always someone else's problem, "He's married Peyton, so I guess that ship has sailed." Brooke said practically begging Peyton to say the right thing.

"I heard he isn't happy, so I still have a chance. He probably married his book editor, what's her name?" Peyton tapped the Formica table, "Lindsey Strauss."

Brooke's phone started ringing, 'saved by the bell,' she thought, "I need to take this Peyton, it's Millie, she's covering Clothes Over Bros while I'm here." Brooke got up from the table and headed out the back door.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Brooke huffed as she tried to keep Lucas stable against the door, "Where is your room key?" Brooke said searching his pockets, "I should have figured this part out before you were two sheets to the wind."

Lucas laughed, "Why so serious pretty girl? Didn't you have fun? We were celebrating my suucccesss," Lucas slurred and blinked rapidly. He patted down his own pockets, "here's the key."

Brooke snapped the card key out of his hand and opened the door, "Thanks for the help boozy." Brooke put her arm around Lucas's back and dragged him into his hotel room. "Alright let's see if I were your suitcase where would I be?" Lucas laid down on the bed and cackled. "Seriously, that isn't helping," Brooke glared.

"My suitcase is in the wardrobe right there." Lucas tried to steady his hand and pointed.

Brooke opened the doors, "Bingo." Brooke pulled out a pair of jersey gym shorts and a plain white t-shirt. She crossed the room to the bed, "Lucas honey I need you to sit up." Brooke pulled on his arms, "I'm going to help you get into some comfortable clothes, then I'm going to head on home."

Lucas suddenly sobered, "Or you could stay." He pulled her down on top of him and kissed her hard.

Brooke tasted the alcohol on his lips, she quickly stood up and smoothed out her clothes, "No Lucas you're drunk and you're still reeling from P. Sawyer rejecting you."

Lucas unbuttoned his shirt, "That was almost six months ago. When I found out about my book being published I got on a plane and came to New York to see you." He reached out for her again, "It's you Brooke, it's always been you pretty girl, can't you see that. I got the greatest news in the world today and I wanted to see you. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

Brooke listened carefully to what Lucas said, instead of responding she helped Lucas out of his clothes and sat down next to him, "This isn't just the alcohol talking Luke. My heart can't take another round of the triangle from hell."

Lucas moved from the bed and knelt on the floor in front of Brooke, "I promise you Brooke, I will never betray you again. I love you pretty girl."

That was all the reassurance Brooke needed, she lifted her arms and Lucas removed her shirt swiftly. Brooke leaned back on the bed and Lucas helped her shimmy out of her pencil skirt, "I love you Lucas."

* * *

 **~WARNING SEX SCENE~**

Lucas climbed on top of Brooke and started to kiss her passionately. He kissed her chin before moving onto her neck. Lucas listened for the low moans that began to escape Brooke's red plump lips. He moved down to her breasts, he freed them from her black lace bralet top. He took one in his mouth and nibbled her soft skin. Lucas felt Brooke's pulse quicken, "how does that feel pretty girl?" Lucas whispered.

"Don't stop Lucas," Brooke moaned, "please."

She arched her back against him. Lucas smiled a sly grin and moved deeper down her body. He kissed her abdomen, she continued to writhe underneath him. He pulled the matching lace panties down and kissed her pelvic bone. He smiled when he saw the kangi tattoo on her hip bone, "I forgot all about this," Lucas said. He continued kissing, Brooke's breath caught in her throat as Lucas's lips grazed her center.

"I want you right now Lucas," Brooke bit down on her lowered lip, "please stop teasing me."

Lucas spread her legs open further and slowly inched his way inside, "you have no idea how much I have missed this Brooke." When he felt the last bit of him slip inside he began thrusting faster and faster. He listened for Brooke's moans and when he felt her tighten around him to thrust hard and they both reached climax together. He rolled over and pulled a panting Brooke into his arms. The room grew silent and they both drifted off to sleep.

 **End Flashback & SEX SCENE**

* * *

Lucas opened the door to the cafe, two children in tow, "let's see if we can figure out where mommy got off to."

Lucas was looking around when he felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned around to face the tapper, "Lucas Scott aren't you a sight for sore eyes," Peyton said pulling him into a hug before he could protest.  
"Hi Peyt," Lucas smiled, "You look so tan, things must be going well in California." He ran his hands through his hair, "We spend most of our time in New York now. So are you still running Red Bedroom?"

"Mostly," Peyton smiled, "I just signed this great artist named Mia Catalano, she reminds me a lot of Haley."

"Speaking of which have you seen the other Scotts?" Luke said scanning the room a second time, "They wanted us all to be here and they aren't even present. It's a conspiracy I tell you." Lucas feels tiny hands pulling at his shirt, "yes Keith."

"Where'd mama?" Keith said, Lucas looked to his daughter Hope, she shrugged.

"I know she's here guys, we'll find her." He picked up Keith and sat him on the counter, next he hoisted Hope onto his hip, "This is daddy's friend Peyton. Can you guys say hello?" Keith shakes his head and Hope buries her head in Lucas's chest, "Sorry Peyt, they're at that awkward shy age."

"I understand completely." Peyton smiled a nervous smile again, "So I went to see you in San Francisco when you were on the book tour for _An Unkindness of Ravens,_ by the time I got there you had already left."

"I did?" Lucas asked, straining to remember the book tour dates from San Francisco, "Oh yes. I found out I was going to be a father during that stop on my tour. It was a bit of a shock, let me just tell you, but I wouldn't change it for one second." Lucas grinned thinking back to that foggy afternoon.

* * *

 **Flashback**

"Who should I make it out to?" Lucas asked without looking up.

"Can you just write to my pretty girl," Brooke said with a giggle.

He looked up, when he saw her he stood up from his chair and kissed her across the table, "It's just about time for me to take a break." Brooke moved out of the line, Lucas looked at her again, "I've missed you pretty girl." After the last person in line, Lucas put up the sign on the table that said he would be back after lunch. They walked outside hand in hand. Lucas brought Brooke's hand to his mouth and kissed it gently, "So is Victoria going to kill you for skipping town to come see your deadbeat boyfriend?"

Brooke laughed, "No she's going to probably kill me because of something else."

"Oh yeah," Lucas said pressing her against the book stores brick exterior wall, "whatever it is I'm sure I could help make you feel better." Lucas started kissing her neck.

Brooke chocked back hot tears, "No Luke you've done enough."

Lucas furrowed his brow and squinted, "what's wrong Brooke?" Brooke didn't say anything she just handed him the strip of sonogram pictures. He studied them a moment and gasped when he realized what he was looking at. "You're pregnant?"

Brooke nodded, "I'm so sorry Lucas."

Lucas was confused by her words, "Why are you sorry?"

"Because we have only been together for a few months, and now I'm pregnant." Brooke wiped at her tear stained cheeks, "What are we going to do?"

Lucas cupped her face, "Are you under the impression that I'm upset?"

Brooke looked in his eyes, "You aren't?"

"Hell no, Brooke Davis is having my baby!" Lucas kissed her, "This is the best day of my life. We should get married. Where are we going to live? How far along are you?"

"I'm three months along, I'm fairly confident they were conceived that night in your hotel room when we were celebrating your book deal. I'm three months along and I would like to stay in New York because that's where my company is. And we can get married when it feels right, even if it's after they're born." Brooke smiled.

"Wait," Lucas repeated what she just said in his head, "Twins? It's twins."

* * *

Peyton snapped her fingers in Lucas's face, "Where did you go just now?"

"Just thinking is all." Lucas smiled, "So Peyton anyone special in your life?"

Before she could answer the kids wiggled off the counter and ran towards the back of the cafe, "Mama!" They both cried out in unison.

Brooke picked up Keith and Hope, "Are you running a muck all by yourself? Where's daddy?"

"Wit a girl call Putting," Keith smiled.

Brooke kinked her eyebrow, "Oh he is, is he?" Brooke walked up to the counter where Peyton and Lucas were talking.

He saw his pretty girl and his eyes immediately lit up, "Pretty girl, I was just talking to Peyton about her life in California." Lucas kissed Brooke's cheek, she watched Peyton's eyes widen in shock. "Do you know that Peyton came up to see me in San Francisco when I was touring for _Ravens_?"

"Is that a fact," Brooke said continuing to smile her signature megawatt dimpled smile. "Luke do you think we could go back to your mother's house, I'm feeling a bit tired. It was nice to see you Peyton, I'm sure we'll see you again soon." Brooke paused, "Keep in touch."

Lucas gave Peyton a side hug, "See you later Peyt." The happy couple walked outside and headed up the street with their two children to Lucas's mother's house that she had left to him when she left the country, "Where did you escape to pretty girl? The kids and I were looking for you."

"I had a phone call from Dr. Wood's office," Brooke pulled Lucas into a hug and kissed his neck, she whispered, "I'm pregnant again." She pulled away and giggled, "The family we dreamed about that night we went on a carriage ride is almost complete."

Lucas picked Brooke up and spun her in a circle, he kissed her lips, "I love you pretty girl. Thank you for this amazing family you've given me. There isn't anyone else I want standing by my side."

 _ ***~* For Diane*~***_

* * *

So there you have it just a short and sweet BRUCAS one-shot. Thanks Diane for the outline. :)

Review, review, review!

Thanks in advance!

Krystal


	2. Chapter 2

Hello my darlings! So I know I said this was a one-shot but I got asked an important question that needed an answer... So it's now a two-shot! Thanks for reading.

-Krystal

* * *

"Nathan!" Haley yelled up the stairs, "We're going to be late." Haley rubbed her rounded stomach.

Nathan came jogging down the stairs, "Sorry you know how Jamie is about his monkey, we have to drop it by moms on the way to the Café." Nathan planted a kiss on Haley's cheek, "Have I told you lately that you are one hot pregnant woman?" He bent down and kissed her belly, "In just a few short months we're going to be a family of four. Think we can handle it?"

Haley folded her arms across her chest, "Brooke and Luke manage just fine and they had twins." Haley stared at her house, they had found out they were expecting right after they moved back to Tree Hill. "I still haven't finished unpacking the house yet. Maybe we need a nanny?"

Nathan and Haley both laughed, "No, I think we'll manage babe, we always do." Nathan had decided it was time to move his family back to Tree Hill even though he had just signed a contract with the Charlotte Bobcats. "I'll be here with you till right after Lydia is born, then in the fall Jamie will start kindergarten. Plus my mom is here and she's been a big help lately."

"I know, I know." Haley smiled, "Let's get going, we're already late. Did you tell anyone why they were coming?"

"Nope," Nathan laughed as they headed for the garage, "I thought it would be cool, Whitey always loved our graduating class the best anyhow. He's the reason I got into the NBA Hales it's time for a huge birthday party."

"You don't think a surprise party is a bad idea for a senior citizen?" Haley asked as she climbed into the car.

"He's turning 60 Hales; we need to have a party." Nathan replied as he backed out of the driveway.

* * *

After dropping off Jamie's monkey, Nathan turned down the familiar street that headed to the café. "Hey isn't that Luke and Brooke?" Nathan stopped the car next to the family, "What's up?" He looked at Lucas and winked, "How much pretty boy?"

Brooke pointed at him, "Hey! None of that my children are present. Make your dumb jokes another time."

Lucas added, "Where've you been? Everyone was waiting on you at the café; Brooke's tired so I'm taking my family home. What is this about?"

"I wanna throw Whitey a 60th birthday party. We all promised to come back anyways, thought it would help if everyone had a reason." Nathan smiled, "Are you going to get in the car or what?"

Brooke kissed Lucas, "Go ahead broody. I'll bring the kids to the house; we can all get a nap in."

"Are you sure?" Lucas asked.

"Yes, now get in the car before I change my mind." Brooke waved at the car, "Hey tutor mom, we have to get together soon. How are you feeling?"

"Great," Haley called to her best friend while she rubbed her stomach. "How are you feeling?"

"Wait a minute, Haley knew before I did?" Lucas scowled, "How is that fair?"

"It was all coincidence Luke, no reason to get your knickers all in a bunch." Brooke grabbed Hope and Keith's hands, "I love you, see you in a few hours."

"I love you too pretty girl." Lucas smiled as Nathan pulled away from the curb and continued towards the café.

* * *

Nathan, Haley and Lucas headed into the café. "Hi everyone," Nathan said with a smile, "I'm so glad to see all of you."

"What are we all doing here Nate?" Peyton asked, avoiding Lucas's eyes, she wasn't sure if Brooke had told him about what happened earlier but she didn't want to deal with that confrontation right now.

"Coach Durham is turning 60 tomorrow night and I wanted to throw him a surprise party. He has been a force to be reckoned with since he himself attended Tree Hill High, I thought it was the least we could do for a man who truly is a hero to this town." Nathan beamed when he talked about Whitey, "I know many of us wouldn't be where we are today without coach's help. So I know everyone took time out of their busy lives to come here this weekend and Haley and I thank you for that from the bottom of our hearts." He put his arm around his wife, "So what do you say Tree Hill, who's with me?"

After the cheers of approval Haley went to sit down, Peyton followed her, "I didn't know you and Nathan were having another baby."

"Why would you?" Haley questioned, "You haven't exactly been keeping in touch with everyone. Did you see Brooke while she was here?"

"I did," Peyton looked down, "Old grudges die hard I guess." Peyton's eyes drifted towards Lucas's direction.

Haley caught her, "He's married Peyton; you know that right… to Brooke."

Peyton laughed, "Of course I knew." Haley kinked an eyebrow at her, "Alright well I found out this afternoon. I don't know why I never thought to google them before." Peyton spun the bracelets on her wrist, "I'm happy for them and those kids are super cute."

"I'm glad to hear that you're wishing them well Peyton, I was worried about inviting you to be honest." Haley frowned, "I didn't want there to be any drama and I wasn't sure when you spoke to them last."

Peyton shrugged, "I haven't spoken to Brooke since she moved to New York after the summer we spent in California. I don't really know why that is, some friendships just end I suppose."

"So how are things with you?" Haley asked, "How's work? Do you have a beau in California?"

"Work is great; Red Bedroom is flourishing under the Sony umbrella. I just signed a new artist." Peyton looked in Lucas's direction again, and then shook her head, 'enough Peyton' she told herself, "And there isn't really time for a boyfriend right now. Although there is this guy…" Peyton trailed off.

"Why did you stop if it's nothing," Haley quizzed. "The smile on your face doesn't say it's nothing."

Peyton laughed, "His name is Julian we've gone out a handful of times, nothing serious. He's a movie producer; he's trying to secure funding to make his first movie. So time is limited."

"Your face lit up just now," Haley paused, "If I were you I would go for it. Lucas and Brooke found happiness, you should too Peyton."

"Thank you Haley," Peyton replied, "I think I really needed that." Peyton took out her phone and sent Julian a text: Thinking of you, would you like to grab dinner when I get back into town? Before she could say anything else to Haley her phone chimed with a response: Absolutely blondie, call me when you get home Sunday… I would love to see you again.

A blush spread across Peyton's cheeks, "See I told you." Haley smiled.

* * *

"Pretty girl are you up?" Lucas called out to Brooke when he opened the front door. He smiled when he found Brooke in the bathroom sticking out her still nonexistent stomach. "What are you doing?"

Brooke's cheeks reddened, "With the twins I was already showing by this time, I mean it wasn't a HUGE bump, but it was a bump. Right now I just look like I have beer bloat." Brooke frowned, pulling down her top. "Did you have fun broody?" She kissed him gently before heading to the kitchen, "Hot chocolate?"

"Mmmmm," Lucas said, "Sounds good." He took two coffee mugs out of the cabinet and set them on the counter, "Being in this house feels strange."

Brooke giggled, "Doesn't it, I feel like we're going to get caught by your mother."

"Well it sure beats a hotel room, plus I like seeing the kids here." Lucas smiled.

"Funny you should mention that because I was thinking." Brooke hopped up onto the counter and motioned for Lucas to come closer, "With Haley and I being pregnant at the same time, what do you think about moving back to Tree Hill for a while. See how it fits?"

"The kids would get to spend more time with their cousin Jamie." Lucas said as he kissed her neck, "And we could start to enjoy our life a little. If we kept all of our work out of Tree Hill it would be like a permanent vacation."

Brooke giggled as Lucas's stumble grazed her collar bone, "Maybe I could finally open that small boutique style store I've been talking about for over a year."

Lucas moved his hands to her breasts, "So it's settled them?"

"Trying to finish the conversation Mr. Scott?" Brooke raised her eyebrow and smiled. "The kids will be up soon, there's no time for that."

"There's NEVER anytime for that anymore," Lucas pouted.

Brooke laughed again, "If that were the case we wouldn't be having another child."

"So does it feel like a boy?" Lucas rubbed her stomach, "Or a girl?"

Brooke shrugged, "I don't know, it feels different than my last pregnancy, but last time there was two of them. There isn't this time, I had them triple check."

Lucas lifted his arms over his head, "We survived the first two, if it were twins we would manage."

"Well..." Brooke trailed off.

"Really pretty girl? Another set of twins?" Lucas gulped.

"No!" Brooke screamed, "I just wanted to see your reaction."

"So what are we going to do with the kids tomorrow?" Lucas said, "You know for Whitey's party."

Brooke bit her tongue, she had a surprise coming in tomorrow morning for Lucas, his mother and little sister were flying in, "I'm sure we can figure out something."

Before Lucas could respond they heard two sets of tiny feet running down the hallway, "Daddy!" Hope screamed and ran to latch onto his leg.

"Dada!" Keith yelled and ran up to him and latched onto the other leg.

"See I told you," Brooke said, "Who wants hot chocolate?" Both the children raised their hands, "See Luke this is what life is all about." She turned to her husband and winked.

* * *

So what do you think? I hope that answered the question I was asked... Be sure to check out my other stories, I have a few going on right now.

And remember I LOVE to hear from each and every one of you so... Review, review, review!

Thanks again!

Krystal


End file.
